


Wrapped Up

by RubyIntyale



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Loneliness, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyIntyale/pseuds/RubyIntyale
Summary: Timmy's upset about spending his birthday alone, until he receives a visitor.





	Wrapped Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivefromG25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivefromG25/gifts).



> I'm sure this isn't how Timmy acquired The Jacket and the timeline is probably off, but, you know, suspension of disbelief is a thing.  
> Fiction.

Timmy glared at his phone as it lay on the armrest. His angry face reflected back, mocking him from the blank screen. He touched the side button to unlock it. No new notifications. He drummed his fingers on his thigh, bounced his leg up and down. No new notifications. It was 5pm now. More than enough time.

He snatched up the phone and stalked over to his bathroom, undressed while he waited for the shower to get nice and hot. 

“Happy birthday, Timmy,” he sneered as he worked his hair into an angry lather. Promo for the movie meant flying back to New York before Christmas was even over. All his friends were away for the holidays. His family was in Paris. Even Armie hadn’t bothered.

Timmy jumped as his buzzer let out an almighty screech. 

He grumbled, but ignored it, rinsed the shampoo out so the suds streamed down his face.

The buzzer buzzed again, louder and longer, like someone was keeping their finger on it. 

“Fuck’s sake!” Timmy turned the water off, flung a towel around his waist and headed for the door. “What?!” He yanked it open. 

“Um, hi Timmy,” Armie stood in the doorway, his parka covered in snow, hood up against the chill. He smiled sheepishly as he held up a box, large and flat with a big black ribbon. “Happy birthday.”

Timmy gaped. 

“Can I come in? I’m freezing my tits off.”

Timmy fell into him, arms around his middle, deflating the padding in his parka. Armie quickly transferred the box to his left hand so it wouldn’t get crushed and stroked Timmy’s back with his right. Melting snow dripped onto his bare feet, but Timmy didn’t care. He buried his face in Armie’s chest, sighing happily. 

“I missed you.”

Armie walked him backwards into the apartment, kicked the door shut behind him. “I missed you, too.”

Timmy tugged his hood down, held his cold face between his palms and kissed him with a sort of desperate enthusiasm. Armie kissed back with more finesse, slowing Timmy’s mouth to a leisurely pace. Tim was half hard by the time they parted. He moved the towel higher up on his hips. 

Armie shrugged out of his coat and bent down to unlace his boots, leaving both in a heap by the door. 

“I don’t have much in,” Tim babbled as they walked through to the living room. “I think I have some beer. Maybe cheese? We could go out, or order in.”

Armie put a hand on his back to stop him, “I’m really sorry,” he swallowed, “Liz is at the hotel with the kids. I just wanted to give you your present.” He looked down at Timmy with soft, guilty eyes.

“Oh,” Timmy hugged himself, suddenly chilly.

“I can stay for a little while, just not all night.”

“Right.”

A weighted silence stretched between them.

“Aren’t you gonna open it?” Armie said eventually, gesturing to the box now leaning against the coffee table. 

Timmy sat on the sofa, picked up the box and held it on his lap. The ribbon was velvet. The bow unlaced easily. He shimmied the lid off and peeled back the layers of tissue paper.

“Armie…” His eyes went wide, “I can’t accept this.”

Armie shrugged, “Can’t return it now.”

Timmy lifted the jacket out of the box like it was made of precious stones, marvelling at the buttery feeling of brown suede between his fingertips. 

He felt tears sting the back of his eyes, “how much did this  _ cost _ ?”

“Well, I didn’t get you a Christmas present, so.”

Timmy turned the jacket over, shaking his head. 

“Try it on.”

Their eyes met. Timmy bit his bottom lip. He stood up on shaking legs, slipped his arms inside the sleeves. It fell nicely across his shoulders, heavy and warm. He pulled it closer around himself.

“Suits you.”

Timmy smoothed down the front, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Armie reached up to fold down his collar, “beautiful,” his fingers found the knot in Timmy’s towel.

 

Timmy ended up in his lap at the foot of the bed, naked except for the jacket, grasping Armie’s biceps as he worked his cock roughly. He pushed his tongue into Armie’s mouth, rolled his hips.

“Fuck me.”

“No time.”

“Make time. Fuck me.”

Armie stilled his hand, held Timmy at arm’s length. Timmy moaned and writhed, desperate, hungry.

“Before new years, I promise.”

Timmy huffed.

“I’ll come over early. We can spend the whole day in bed.”

Timmy nodded. Armie started stroking him again.

“I wanna see you.”

“I’m right here.”

“No, I wanna  _ see  _ you. All of you.”

He stood up so Armie could undress; pants shoved round his ankles, t shirt on the bed. They fell together again in a tangle of limbs and teeth, Timmy so close he was leaking everywhere. 

“Stop stop stop,” he covered Armie's hand with his own. Armie stopped. “Put your fingers in me.”

“Tim,” there was an edge to Armie's voice, a warning.

Timmy took hold of his wrist and lifted his hand up to his face. His tongue flicked out to wet two of Armie's fingertips. “But it's my birthday,” he suckled on them, pulling them into his mouth and then letting them slip out, over and over. When they were nice and wet, he let go, rising up on his knees to give Armie better access.

Armie sighed, defeated. He circled Timmy’s hole until he started to whine and beg, and then slipped both fingers in together. His tongue found a nipple. Timmy mewled, helpless as he started to come. Thankfully, Armie still had enough brain function left to hold his throbbing cock away from the jacket. His release covered Armie’s chest as he panted hard, barely able to stay upright. Armie kissed him as he came down.

“Fuck me,” Timmy murmured into his mouth, rocking back and forth to tease his erection.

Armie growled. He reached underneath and took hold of himself, his hand working frantically as the head of his cock rubbed against the delicate skin behind Timmy’s balls. 

“You could do it so easy,” Timmy kissed his neck, “one little nudge, and you’d be inside me,” he nuzzled the spot he’d just kissed, “So tight, Armie. You know how good it feels.”

Armie cried out, face screwed up as he came and came. Timmy wrapped his arms and legs around him and hugged him like a koala, holding him until he went limp. 

“Soon, baby boy,” Armie’s voice sounded wrecked, “Soon. I promise.”

 

Timmy used the bathroom first. He changed into sweats and a t shirt and flopped down on the sofa, waiting for Armie to clean himself up. 

“You going out tonight?” Armie appeared in the doorway, fastening his jeans.

“Um, yeah,” Timmy looked away, “I might hit a few bars. See who wants to hang out.”

“You should. You won’t be 22 forever.”

Timmy nodded, not really listening. 

“I’ll text you, about coming over.”

“Yes please.”

They kissed by the door. Armie gave him a little wave from the end of the hallway.

Timmy went back to his bedroom, smiled sadly at the rumpled sheets. He picked up the jacket from where he’d carefully laid it out on the bed, brought it up to his face to inhale the scent. He carried it back to the sofa, let it rest on his shoulders without putting his arms inside. He wrapped the sleeves around himself, almost like a hug, and turned on the TV. 

**Author's Note:**

> [lion-from-the-north on tumblr](http://lion-from-the-north.tumblr.com//)


End file.
